


A Viagem

by KaoriMori



Series: Le Pharaon [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Love Poems, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori





	A Viagem

     Suspirou ao olhar mais uma vez para aquele conhecido navio.

     Temia perdê-lo às vezes. Por isso estava acostumada a manter-se o acompanhando, seguindo as ondas que ele criava no mar para saber quando ele estava quando não mais podia vê-lo, para poder voltar a se aproximar. Sereias eram os seres mais velozes do mar, e ninguém conseguia captura-las no seu ambiente natural por mais que desejassem, já que nem mesmo os animais carnívoros como tubarões conseguiam fazê-lo.

     Era perigoso às vezes, se mantinha sempre atenta a qualquer mecanismo por perto, qualquer coisa estranha ou diferente porque os humanos sempre a surpreendiam. Com uma capacidade perigosa de criação, os mares de 2044 tinham mudado muito desde o último milênio. Menos límpidos, perigosos, com coisas aqui e ali, humanos aqui e ali, nem sabia quantas incontáveis vezes destruíra máquinas pelo seu próprio bem.

     O sol ainda estava no céu quando emergiu daquela vez, apenas a parte acima do quadril, as duas mãos fechadas como se segurasse algo. Eram pequenas bolinhas brancas e brilhantes, que para Stela tinha um valor muito diferente do que tinha para os homens do navio que avistava, ou para qualquer outro homem. Na sua cultura aquela era uma pedra comum, que todos poderiam ter, valiosas apenas porque podiam refletir uma quantidade limitada de sentimentos do seu povo.

      Mas aquelas em sua mão tinha um significado especial, um dever para cumprir e com muito cuidado colocou algumas na própria boca antes de submergir novamente. Procurou por uma concha grande, grande o suficiente para algumas das que tinha selecionado e grande o suficiente para guardar uma mensagem sua para uma pessoa do navio, uma importante mensagem sua que não podia deixar de entregar.

     Novamente emergiu, segurando duas conchas de Múrice, brancas, se sentindo com sorte por achar algo que podia ser raro naquela época. Tirou as pedras da boca, lavou-as, colocando as especiais em uma das conchas e aproximando a outra dos ouvidos. Não sabia se os restos marinhos ainda se mantinham como antes, quando elas imitavam o sons de qualquer ser marinho com habilidade o suficiente para tal. Sorriu ao confirmar, ouvindo o som do mar vindo de dentro do objeto e o aproximando dos lábios.

     Cantou nele, baixo, sua mensagem sendo passada de forma levemente subliminar para a capitã, de forma que mesmo se um dos tripulantes ouvissem não conseguiriam entender que era para a morena a mensagem. Ou talvez nem todos, talvez Edmond ou Willian conseguissem, mesmo assim não importava caso eles conseguissem. Não era como se eles fossem se assustar com isso.

     Embora se assustar com qualquer coisa era algo do qual ela não podia se preocupar tanto diante do que estava a fazer. Provavelmente alguns deles festejariam enquanto outros se assustariam, mas não estava pensando tanto nisso no momento. Só queria que a mensagem chegasse nas mãos dela. Ou pelo menos que ela visse que tentara avisar. Só a ideia de que ela não ouvisse lhe agoniava, mas não havia muito o que fazer.

     Tampou a entrada dos dois objetos com as mãos, mergulhando e se aproximando rapidamente da embarcação. Juntou um pouco de força, jogando as pedras e as conchas lá, fazendo com que todas voassem na direção certa para entrarem no navio como uma chuva de bolinhas brancas/amareladas. Duas do fundo de uma das conchas tinham um brilho colorido que mostrava seu amor, e uma negra, que mostrava o seu temor o medo de um destino desconhecido.

       Não ficou lá para ouvir o que os homens falavam, pois sabia que logo alguns deles iriam para aquela direção saber do que tinha acontecido. Com um baixo até logo, que poderia ou não ser ouvido por alguns submergiu, rapidamente tomando o caminho oposto daquela embarcação enquanto parte do medo a fazia querer ficar, mas a determinação a fazia ir para um caminho totalmente o posto.

     Foi um pouco mais fundo, para um lugar um pouco mais frio, mas sem se sentir realmente ferida por ele. Estava procurando por uma das correntes marinhas, a que levava ao mar mediterrâneo. Aquele era o mar mais cheio de segredos em uma parte dele, algum lugar entre a Sicília e Creta, onde a história de seu povo vivia. Ou pelo menos caso se lembrasse bem, já que não tinha mais memória o suficiente para confirmar se era real ou não as estórias que se estavam na sua mente.

     Mas estava arriscando por achar que valia a pena e que em algum lugar daquele mar ainda havia uma entrada para um local onde só tinha ido uma vez com a mãe. Um lugar que renegara, mas onde a beleza ainda se mantinha em sua mente embora não lembrasse mais exatamente dos caminhos de tinha de tomar para evitar os horrores de uma punição divina dos deuses do mar que supostamente protegiam o lugar.

     Era uma viagem demorada e arriscada. Poderia nunca mais encontra-la novamente, ou nunca mais voltar, porém acreditava que naquele lugar onde iria devia haver um objeto útil para si. Normalmente intocados porque diziam que eram amaldiçoados os objetos eram antigos e continham magias que nem mesmo poderia imaginar de onde tinha saído ou se eram mesmo de seu povo. Além de que parecia que não eram muitos que tinham encontrado o lugar ou tido coragem para entrar.

      Já faziam mais de 800 anos que não entrava mais lá agora. Mais de 400 que não ia mais para o mar Mediterrâneo. Porém ainda conhecia o caminho e assim que encontrou a corrente passou a segui-la, um pouco distante dela realmente, mas vendo alguns animais que costumavam a ir pela mesma direção durante seus caminhos. Fechou os olhos, tomando uma velocidade boa, nem rápida nem lenta, para o começo da viagem.

     E como previu, acabara correndo alguns perigos, mas nada com que não pudesse lidar com alguma experiência, impressões e intuições. E também o instinto foi bem útil quando já no Mar mediterrâneo, conseguiu se lembrar de algumas coisas que já não mais passavam por sua mente. Era como se conhecesse alguns daqueles lugares, mas apenas sabia por causa da forma acolhedora de algumas pedras, mesmo que mudadas pelo tempo e das cores dos corais ou coisa parecida.

     Aquele mar já estava poluído o suficiente para que doesse um pouco ter de estar nele por mais que algumas partes do Pacífico/Atlântico onde tinha passado os últimos anos não fossem assim tão diferentes. Entretecia-lhe ver aquele tipo de mudança, mas continuou a procura após alimentar-se de algumas das algas e cuidar de alguns ferimentos do caminho. Também tinha algo que queria muito fazê-la procurar por seu lar, por mais que houvesse a chance de ele não mais existir assim como também não existir nenhum ser como si mesma. Ainda não tinha visto nenhum.

     Mas isso não importava realmente. De repente deve a impressão de conhecer um caminho, uma entrada de uma caverna, algo como uma memória distante de ter saído por ali, vinda de um pouco de angústia e dor. Ficou encarando o lugar, as mãos perto do peito como se isso pudesse protegê-la do sentimento ruim, até que sentiu a vibração de algo “não marinho” se aproximando. Uma máquina talvez. Acelerou entrando no local, mesmo que algo embaixo de sua pele tremesse.

     Por isso emergiu lentamente quando se viu dentro da caverna, apenas um fio de luz iluminando um pouco a escuridão da mesma. Seus olhos eram acostumados com a falta de luz por isso ainda conseguia enxergar mais do que o normal. O coração frenético e a respiração lenta, cortada, insonora, carregada de um medo escondido por trás da indiferença do belo rosto ao reconhecer onde estava e se lembrar do que tinha acontecido ali.

     Era como estar em um pesadelo ao ver aquele objeto novamente. Uma concha feita de barro, suja de vermelho dos sangues que podiam ser de sua espécie. Era grande, o suficiente para que muita água do mar fosse colocada dentro para que as sereias não se mantivessem na forma humana. Escuridão protegia-as do sol, e por trás, na parede, várias antigas espadas já vestidas do musgo e do tempo apontavam para o que deveria estar no meio. Havia uma corrente presa ali grande para que pudessem se movimentar, mas não o suficiente para fugir ou fazer qualquer outro tipo de coisa.

     “Você...”

      Perdeu o equilíbrio com as pernas trêmulas, o controle da calma indo aos poucos. Não reconhecia aquela voz, mas sabia onde estava então sabia quem eles eram. O corpo estava imóvel como se em um movimento, todas as espadas da parede fossem transpassar seu corpo. Notou um velho navio quase destruído no canto e coisas se movendo, algo que não podia mais se chamado de humano, coisas sem nomes. Monstros amaldiçoados pela eternidade de uma vida miserável e dolorosa.

     Eles foram a única tripulação com quem em um ataque de ódio a sereia tinha os amaldiçoado totalmente. Na primeira oportunidade de escapar havia deixado cair algumas gotas de seu sangue no barril de água deles. Ali era o esconderijo dos homens e o único lugar onde eles poderiam ir diante do envelhecimento e do esquecimento. Ela podia ver aquelas formas quase cadavéricas, incapazes de movimentos bruscos, soltando sons totalmente inumanos.

     Correu, arrastou-se até o mar, como há anos atrás fugindo do local como se a vida dependesse disso. Mas dessa vez fugia não só das memórias como da responsabilidade pela dor das pessoas que estavam lá dentro e das quais apenas se desse seu corpo inteiro poderia salvar. Mas não faria isso. Eles ficariam lá, e ela esqueceria deles novamente. Logo aquele aperto no peito, a dor o medo e o desespero encarnado em cada célula sanguínea que corria entre as veias desapareceria.

     Tinha se esquecido dessa consequência daquela viagem. Suas memórias voltavam, suas dores de uma época perigosa também. A mania de gostar de estar no mundo emerso sempre tinha trago perigos, embora lidasse com eles com seu canto todas as vezes. Novamente sentiu as ondas de algo e por isso entrou em uma fenda rodeada de belos corais. Precisava descansar um pouco. Toda a pressa que sentia, a agonia e a saudade não estavam lhe fazendo bem.

     Mas era só fechar os olhos que os via, de novo e de novo. Os via quando eles causaram em si aquela cicatriz que tinha na bochecha, os via quando lhe obrigara a chorar mesmo que não tivessem lhe ferido fisicamente de forma grave ou que causasse cicatrizes. Tudo porque uma sereia era uma rara mercadoria que não deveria ser ferida, muito. Abriu os olhos, desistindo do sono e por um momento vendo que algo brilhava acima de si. No escuro, um pontinho de luz como uma estrela.

     Subiu novamente, em vez de seguir em frente, certa de que aquilo lhe despertava algo na memória. As luzes apenas aumentavam, pequenos pontinhos luminosos até que emergiu, surpresa com o fim da água quando pensara que ele ainda estava um pouco mais acima. Não conseguiu tirar os olhos do arachnocampas que brilhavam em um tom belo de azul muito parecido com seus olhos, assim como reconheceu que aquele era um dos caminhos para o lugar onde queria ir. Sorriu, encantada, mas também ansiosa para continuar, apressada.

      Em algum lugar do mar sua amada esperava por si. Não podia mais demorar, depois de ter passado três temporadas de lua cheia, não podia mais deixá-la esperando e não podia mais suportar a saudade da voz e do corpo dela. Assim como temia que ela pudesse lhe esquecer, ou que não tivesse recebido a mensagem e considerado ter sido abandonada ou até pensando em sua morte, caso tivesse recebido, essa também era uma hipótese.

      Mas não conseguia acreditar nisso, não quando podia facilmente ouvir a voz dela lhe dizendo que amava tão claramente vivo em sua mente. Saiu de lá, tomando cuidado, porém acabando inevitavelmente por se ferir com alguns cristais, lembrando novamente de mais uma das coisas daquele caminho. Seguir onde mais tinha cristais e encontrar uma lanterna humana onde poderia se colocar alguns daqueles insetos, claro que, com o tempo que o objeto ficava lá sempre tinha alguns dentro dele.

     Pegou o objeto enferrujado com cuidado, prendendo alguns que já estavam lá dentro e tomando o caminho doloroso, até parar no meio de três caminhos onde havia mais um poço. Nessa hora os joelhos cederam, a dor aguda demais para continuar por aquela noite e nem mesmo lembrava o que fazer. Deixou-se descansar em um canto onde havia algumas flores, notando uma abertura por onde a luz da lua passava e provavelmente por onde os pequenos insetos entravam.

     Cantarolou algo muito baixo, apenas uma vibração em sua garganta a última música que lembrava ter cantado para sua amada. Foi apenas por isso que conseguiu dormir, contando que sentiria o sol quando ele nascesse e poderia pular na água antes de que algo perigoso acontecesse. Não sonhou, pelo que se lembrava nunca tinha sonhado quando dormia, o que por si só já era um tanto raro já que só precisava de descanso quando usava muito de sua energia para nadar ou para usar a habilidade de hipnotizar alguém.  

      Como imaginou acordou com o sol a lhe tocar, olhou para a mão que já se tornava em um tom claro de verde marinho. Provavelmente já tinha se passado duas horas no sol, sentia um pouco de dor como se estivesse ficando desidratada. Respirou fundo, era por isso que estava ali, então levantou-se, deixou a luz em um lugar seguro para a volta e mergulhou. Ficou um tempo com os olhos fechados, recuperando-se do sol e quando o abriu pôde ver onde estava por causa da pouca luz que iluminava ali.

     Era uma visão bela. O local era arredondado como um cilindro, enfeitado por corais de várias cores e formas. Os poucos peixes que passavam por ali eram pequenos, como se dedurando que a passagem dali para o mar era pequena demais para animais de mais de 5 centímetros. Procurou por uma entrada, qualquer uma, mas não conseguia ver nada, até que algo chamou sua atenção. Uma pedra, uma pedra vermelha brilhante conhecia sua já que aquele lugar tinha muitas joias e se lembrava de ter visto aquela.

     Sorriu, indo até lá e com alguma força tentando tirar os corais até ver uma entrada onde, dentro dela o túnel era rodeado pelas sereias que dançavam. Eram apenas esculturas que não se perdiam com o tempo, mas as escamas delas eram cristais que brilhavam iluminando o caminho com as cores de uma aurora boreal. Algo mágico, que não poderia ser visto nunca em nenhum lugar além dos recantos de sereias. Sorriu, por mais que tivesse abandonado seu povo, ainda continha um grande orgulho de sua cultura.

    Desceu, subiu, só parando quando finalmente chegou a uma porta gigante de pedra. A partir dali sabia o que fazer, por isso preparou-se, ficando bem em frente à entrada onde, desenhado, estava uma concha de náutilo, colocou a boca perto dele e fechou os olhos, procurando na mente a canção que tinha ouvido a mãe cantar, por mais que fosse apenas um pedaço, um pedaço apenas. Mas não conseguiu. E com um pouco de hesitação começou:

 

_“Com a permissão de todos os Deuses marinhos que me guiam._

_Eu, uma filha do mar, tenho algo aqui a pedir com o meu canto._

_Com uma promessa e uma prece peço que me pela minha voz me digam._

_Como essa porta eu posso abrir, e voltar para quem eu amo tanto._

_Longe desse lugar uma humana está a me esperar. E eu com esperança aqui estou distante._

_Quero um pouco da tristeza de nossa ligação aliviar, com os poderes que nos concederam._

_Porque nossas diferenças não me permitem, aproveitar de tudo que a vida nos garante._

_Mesmo assim, diante das dificuldades, nossos sentimentos apenas cresceram...”_

 

     Estava pronta para continuar, seu tom denunciando a ansiedade e ao mesmo tempo a esperança quando a porta se abriu, ficando levemente estática ao ver novamente aquele lugar que sempre lhe deixava sem ar. As pedras coloridas estavam em todos os lugares. Estátuas de sereias e tritões feito a ouro, prata, carregando consigo as mais belas pérolas e objetos. Armas, colares, armaduras, tudo ali era mágico e existia por um motivo apenas que era explicado por sua língua natal.

     Não conseguia lê-los realmente, não mais, porém se lembrava de que a única estatua humana ali tinha o que desejava. Com um pouco de força de vontade parou com o que estava fazendo e foi até ele, tomando para si uma tornozeleira onde pousava. Era simples, feita de ouro branco e com um cristal transparente nele. Tirou-o dali com todo cuidado, assim como pegou também outras pedras, uma adaga de uma sereia , uma pequena concha que estava perto dos lábios do humano.

     Também pegou outras coisas, dando um jeito de colocar todas dentro de um baú que parecia frágil, mas acreditava servir até que pudesse procurar por alguma outra coisa onde colocar os objetos. Tinha visto alguns navios abandonados no caminho então deveria ter tecidos, panos onde poderia amarrar e levar tudo aquilo consigo. A tornozeleira fora colocada no braço apenas porque ali era o lugar dela quando não pudesse usá-la. Porque quando colocada no tornozelo, já não seria mais uma sereia enquanto ela estivesse lá, e sim, uma humana.

     Ainda tinha mais coisas maravilhosas ali, mas o que tinha pegado era o bastante para satisfazer, além do fato de que sempre poderia voltar agora que se lembrava do caminho. Fechou a porta, agradecendo carinhosamente a uma estátua de Calypso que ela estivesse sido aberta para si e pela última vez encarou o belo caminho. Já tinham passado três meses, provavelmente a volta seria mais rápido, mesmo assim, estaria ela ainda no caribe? Esperaria por ela naquela mesma praia onde tinham se encontrado pela primeira vez.

     Porque já sabia que era caminho dela, e acreditava que ela passaria lá um dia nem que fosse à sua procura. Assim o caminho todo foi feito com essa mesma fé aquecendo seu peito quando passara pelo frio, pela solidão, quando teve de se esconder do perigo. Só não sabia que Anya não tinha tido a chance de ouvir a sua mensagem, não ainda. Não que tivesse sido por um ato de maldade ou nada do tipo, apenas tinha sido uma... Infelicidade.

     Um dos rapazes novatos do havia que havia encontrado a concha com sua mensagem. Ele ouvira sua voz, tinha se apaixonado pela canção por isso escondera o objeto de todos. Ele estava literalmente encantado, literalmente apaixonado de forma arrasadora, e ele poderia morrer pelo objeto deixado com uma mensagem que não o pertencia, mas na cabeça do homem sim. Havia uma sereia apaixonada com ele. Ele acreditava ignorando a canção.

     E por isso, em um lugar do vasto mar, uma canção ecoava pela noite em um ouvido que não deveria ouvi-lo. E em algum lugar alguém esperava por seu amor. E em algum lugar alguém retornava para seu onde deveria estar... Se ainda houvesse um lugar para estar... E a canção continuava soando sem fim. Apenas soando sem fim.

 

_“Meu capitão, amado capitão, peço hoje humildemente sua permissão,_

_Seu tempo, seus ouvidos e seu coração para ouvir-me cantar._

_Capitão, capitão, amado capitão, hoje eu lhe conto de todo coração._

_A história que eu não me esqueço, algo que a muito quero lhe contar._

_Há muito, muito tempo. Quando os homens ainda não dominavam o mar,_

_Existe um lugar belo onde as criaturas de voz mais bela vivem._

_Um lugar já esquecido, talvez já morto, onde não mais posso estar._

_Mas que esconde de todos, algo que precede a nossa origem._

_E hoje existe uma sereia, apaixonada por um homem, capitão._

_Essa sereia é separada de seu amor pelo Sol, pela luz do astro soberano._

_Em uma longa viagem pelos confins onde há luz e escuridão._

_Ela procurará algo que para os homens de pouca fé pode parecer insano._

_Guiada pela determinação de um coração ardente._

_Pela memória de um calor e uma voz amada._

_Ela seguirá seu caminho, sempre em frente._

_Com a força de um sonho, um desejo, uma vontade imaculada._

_O caminho é longo, com a saudade sendo o maior perigo._

_E se ela em seu caminho cometer um erro_

_O desagrado dos deuses pode causar um grande castigo._

_E essa estória um terrível encerro._

_Por isso capitão, meu capitão. Espere por mais uma canção._

_Perdoe-me por não esperar por uma lua cheia, uma comemoração_

_Aceite com essa música, que fica contigo, um coração._

_E, por favor, não se esqueça de minha paixão...”_


End file.
